Encounters
by solangeloisbae
Summary: Basically what happens after Nico runs to Will after confessing to Percy. Slash, Solangelo. This is my very first ever time attempting to write fanfiction. Please review.


Solangelo

As he ran towards Will, he grinned. He was so relieved, he had finally told Percy about his feelings, and how he no longer felt them. He was relieved because, Will, sweet, infuriating, handsome, Will, cared about him. Nico couldn't run faster towards him.

Once he was in the infirmary, there was not much to do. Will was attending to him, giving him unicorn draught and various other remedies to heal him. He didn't want to admit it, but Nico loved the attention that he was getting. He couldn't get enough of it. When Will had to go attend the rest of the campers, Nico felt almost like he was a deflated balloon. He knew that Will had more people to attend to, but he wanted him to himself.

Once nightfall came, Will went to see Nico.

"Hey there, Death Boy."

"I told you already, don't call me Death Boy." But Nico couldn't be mad at Will.

"Anyways, I just came to see how you were doing." Will sat on the chair next to Nico's bed.

"I'm better." Nico sat up, "Now that you're here," He muttered.

"What was that?" Will smiled.

"Huh? Nothing. I said nothing," Nico quickly responded.

"Hm. For a second there I thought that you were flirting with me. Well, goodnight. See you tomorrow." Will stood up.

"What!? Me? Flirting with you? Haha, yeah right." Nico rambled nervously.

"If you say so," Will shrugged and walked away.

Nico thought to himself, "Damn it! I could've made a move, but instead I just made it awkward. Great going, stupid."

The next night Will came back to Nico's bedside.

"You still owe me one more day," Will said as he sat down on the foot of Nico's bed.

"Hey. So yesterday, what I said about-"

"I know you were lying, you don't have to explain yourself to me. Save yourself the trouble," Will interrupted Nico.

"Oh. Um, okay. Well I wanted to apologize for being moody and for saying things that I didn't mean." Nico said while looking at the celling, trying to avoid Will's gaze.

"Its fine. Don't worry about it. But next time you flirt with me, make sure speak loud." Will stood up, gave Nico a lop-sided smile, and left.

The next evening, Nico wanted to make sure that Will wouldn't see him as weak. He was going to make a move even if it killed him.

As Nico stood up to leave to his cabin at the end of the third day, Will approached him.

"So you're not staying the last night?" Will asked him cautiously.

"You only said three days, so, no. I wont be staying one more night." Nico replied.

Will looked crestfallen. Nico quickly added," But I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to come with me to the lake?"

Will smiled and replied, "Yeah. Lets go."

Nico was nervous. Here he was, sitting next to this gorgeous guy that liked him. He had no idea what to do, so, naturally, he followed his instincts.

"So do you like the lake?" he asked peering at Will's face.

"Hahahaha. Yeah I do. So you're nervous, aren't you?" Will asked him.

"Kinda."

"Didn't you just apologize to me for lying to my face?"

"Okay, fine. Yes, I am nervous."

"Why?"

Nico quick fired, "Because. You are kind and funny and I can't ever be as amazing as you are."

"Is that really what you think?" Will asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, it is," Nico said solemnly.

"You shouldn't think that, Nico. If that is really what you think then-" Will was cut off as Nico placed his lips gently on his. Immediately, Nico pulled back. Will gaped at him.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It was stupi-" This time it was Will's turn to cut him off.

Will kissed Nico deeply, but delicately. Nico was stunned, but slowly eased into the kiss and grabbed ahold of Will's arm. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until they stopped to breathe.

"Since I'm the only one in my cabin maybe we could…" Nico blushed.

"Yeah, okay," Will responded with a flushed face.

Right when Nico closed the doors to the Hades cabin, Will pulled him in for a kiss and slowly made his way to the bed. Nico unlatched his lips from Will's and plopped down on the bed. He looked up at Will and smirked.

"What?" Will asked in confusion.

"I was just thinking how there's only a rule for a girl and a boy not to be alone in a cabin, not two guys," Nico said darkly.

Will grinned and plopped down next to Nico. He placed his hand on Nico's knee and slowly worked his way up to where his pants unbuttoned. Nico lost his smirk and gulped. He grabbed Will and pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. He leaned forward and continued to kiss Will passionately. As Will traced Nico's sides with his fingertips, Nico shivered from the contact. Nico quickly pulled off his shirt and threw it off the bed. Seeing this, Will sat up, pulled off his shirt, and lied Nico on his back. When Will started to unzip Nico's pants and slowly pull them off, Nico asked nervously," W-what are you doing?"

Will just looked up at Nico and smirked. He pulled Nico's pants off completely, leaving him in his boxers. Will leaned into Nico's neck and started to suck. Nico moaned and grasped Will's blond locks. It was too much for Nico, he had to do something. He pulled Will off his neck and kissed him. As they kissed, Will's hand slowly made its way into Nico's boxers. Nico gasped.

Wide-eyed, he whispered hoarsely," Will?"

"Just lie down and close your eyes, Nico." Will responded with glossy eyes.

Nico did what he was told. He could feel as Will slowly pulled off his boxers. Suddenly he felt Will's mouth on his hips, so hot and so close to where he wanted him. Nico let out a long, loud moan.

"Please, Will," Nico begged Will to continue further down.

"What do you want me to do Nico? Surely, if you want something, you'd tell me, right?" Will smirked, fully aware of how bothered and hot Nico was from the encounter.

"Please, just, put your mouth on me," Nico struggled to speak

"Where do you want my mouth, Nico?" Will growled with anticipation.

"I-I… I want you to suck me off, Will,"

"See? That wasn't hard. Now was it?"

Nico shook his head. At this point, Nico would do anything to get Will's mouth on his dick.

Finally, Will descended and, inch-by-inch, engulfed Nico's entire length. Nico threw his head back and moaned in an animalistic way, pure want escaping his mouth.

"Fuck, Will," Nico groaned.

He looked at where Will's head was bobbing up and down on his cock and licked his lips at the sight. Will stopped at Nico's head and sucked intently, savoring the taste of Nico. He licked Nico's slit playfully, at which Nico growled in response. Nico raked his hand across Will's hair and helped him start sucking again. Suddenly, Will stopped sucking and lifted his head. Nico groaned at the loss of contact.

"Suck on it," Will ordered with his finger on Nico's mouth.

Confused, Nico started to suck on Will's finger. Will pulled back his finger and continued to suck Nico. As his head bobbed up and down, he slowly started to push his wet finger into Nico's entrance. Nico sat up quickly and looked at Will.

"Will? What the hell are you doing?"

"Relax, it'll feel good in a moment," Will said as he momentarily stopped. Before Nico lied back down, he noticed that Will still had his shorts on.

"Wait. First take off your pants," Nico said, frowning.

Once Will had taken off his pants and underwear he continued to suck Nico's dick and started to finger him.

Suddenly, Nico gasped, as Will stroked him in a specific spot. Will took the cue and rubbed and probed that spot over and over again while sucking him off. With so much pleasure, Nico didn't last much longer. Nico let out a long moan and clenched Will's finger as he came. Will swallowed Nico's cum as he shot it out into his mouth.

As Nico recovered, Will started to scissor Nico's asshole and stroked his own cock lazily. When will started to lick Nico's entrance, his cock went up immediatley. As Will slicked his cock with saliva, Nico gulped. He sized up Will's length. He was longer than average that was for sure. Nico lied back down as Will put Nico's legs on his shoulders.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy. If you want me to stop, tell me."

Nico nodded and told him to continue. Will slowly started to penetrate Nico until he was fully sheathed. Will moaned at the tightness of Nico's ass.

"My gods, Nico. You're so fucking tight," Will moaned as he slowly started to pump in and out.

At first, all Nico felt was pain, but as the pain washed out, pleasure replaced it and he was moaning uncontrollably. When Will rubbed against his prostate, Nico yelped at the sensation. Will kept on hitting the same spot with each thrust slowly.

Finally, Nico spoke up, "Please, Will. Go faster. I need more." Will sped up and started to moan long and hoarsely. Nico grabbed onto Will's hair and pulled him closer so he could kiss him. Nico came first, biting onto will's shoulder, leaving a mark. Will came shortly after, since the tightness of Nico's ass was too much when Nico came. They both collapsed and breathed heavily as they recovered from their high.

"So, um, Nico?" Will said timidly

"Yeah?"

"You wanna be my boyfriend?"

Nico started to cackle uncontrollably

"Of course I do, you moron," Nico replied in between laughter

Will grinned and tucked himself and Nico under the covers.

Nico lied face down and put his arm around Will's chest, "Goodnight, Sunshine."

"Goodnight, Death Boy."


End file.
